Get Out
by maynicklovers
Summary: When was a child, Hans has created in his mind an imaginary friend to keep him company instead of his brothers. Growing up, and completely forget his friend, he has one more chance to return to Arendelle and redeem himself. What he did not know was that his old imaginary friend was a soul thirsting for attention, he would do whatever it took to take the life of the young prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- In search of a better life.**

When was child, Hans loved looking out the window, contemplating every tree, every creature. But he could do just that, children running and playing, smiling, he no longer had the same luck. Was born in a home with twelve older brothers, who despised him, a hard father, with only her mother to give love, Hans was still innocent to understand why they did it. At five years, while his brothers were receiving tutoring, he could only watch them from afar, wondering why he not there too, after all, he is not part of the family?!

He used to play alone, his favorite toy was a horse the size of a doll, beautiful, with hazel eyes, which sparkled in the sunshine, leather accessories and golden details. His mother saw him playing with this horse, so lonely, she decided to give him a real, who was his friend on. Hans loved the horse, it was identical to his toy, but a little "sour", did not want to play with him any way. So, was called Sitron, Norwegian _Sitron-Lemon_, described the horse in your first steps with the novice owner.

He was no longer alone, now had someone to share joys, but still missed the brothers. Hans was still trying to play with them, doing anything to get attention.

**Hans**: _"brothers? _*(knock)*_ Do you want to play with me now? _

_I don't care what will be... _

_You ignore me so... _

_Let's go! _

_Please, listen to me!_

_We should be best friends... _

_As bro, but not..._

_They don't want, I don't know why?_

_Do you want to play with me now? _

_Only open the door for me now!_

**King**_: Go away, Hans! They're in their occupations. _

**Hans**_: Oh, alright... "_

He did not want to try anything else, was never corresponded by his brothers, and his father encouraged them to it. Hans was feeling alone and like any child, or generally, created in your mind an imaginary friend. This friend had no name, nor was called "boy" or "girl", nor was called "friend", actually, did not have a specific name, but Hans was always seen playing in his room, talking to himself, laughing, and it worried his mother, who has not seen him more, he was always in the bedroom.

**Queen**: _Hans, come out. Hans, come play._

**Hans**: _I'm kidding, mom! _

Hans was already eight years old, and no longer cared to talk to anyone. His mother was worried about it, and she even get sick from it, but he was always in the bedroom, so he did not know of the occurred.

**Brothers**: _"*_(knock)_* Just forget your friend now!_

_Imaginary or not! _

**Hans**_: I don't need more of you! _

_I don't want your attention or help, please, get out! _

-Go away, boys...

**Brothers**_: Don't you know what happened? _

**Hans**_: And don't even want to know! _

_Take care of it and leave me alone!"_

The queen was getting worse, his condition became very serious, there was no hope of recovery. Before dying, she asked to see his youngest son, and they called. When he heard, as fast as possible went to see her mother, who hugged him as she can. He was seeing her sick, the only person who gave him love, and he had forgotten it for three years. After that, he left the room she was in, in less than a minute, she was gone.

The queen was dead, leaving her husband, the king, and her thirteen children, the youngest of eight years, even small, was aware of everything.

Hans was growing up, and could not forgive himself, because he had left the only person who loved him, he was maturing, gradually forgetting about the imaginary friend, getting back alone. Now, the brothers who were ignored by him, began to ignore him again when Hans longer needed. Hans's father (Mr. Westergard?!) was always in favor of their sons but could not see how the latter could cause some proud, some dignity to the family, he certainly had no faith in Hans, and the boy knew this. Hans knew he had no more his mother, his father never cared about him, he was alone, needed the brothers, was in early depression and could not stop thinking about his mother's death. He was already 16 years when tried again to contact the brothers, even after what happened years ago.

**Hans**: _"Guys... please listen to me. _

_My mother always gave me attention... _

_She said, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_And you for me?_

_I don't know the reason!_

_Please, just tell me why..._

_What I did to you?_

_Do you want to play with me now?..."_

Hans was expecting total silence, on the other side of the door, the older brother still listened, and could not bear to ignore him, that's kid stuff, don't matter more. In childhood seemed more fun, but Hans really needed help, he was sad, depressed, he had no mother, and grown to an imaginary friend, he needed someone, someone really.

_-That's ridiculous... _(said one of the brothers)_. _

_- What? _

_- We don't have 11 years! When will this continue? _

_- Do not tell me you're sad for "him"? _

_- It's not "sad", is the reality. Look, he does not deserve it, what did he do? _

_- He will only take our concentration. We're princes, we dedicate our whole life to it! _

_- He is no different! _

_- Now, he is a loser! We don't have to waste time with him. _

_- We no longer need ignore him, no longer makes sense ... _

_- Don't forget what dad said! Focus! Don't let anything or anyone confound you, especially YOU, what will be the future king of the Southern Isles, have to prepare for it. _

_- Don't worry, I will concentrate both in my work and in my family. _

A silence entered the room and stood for a few minutes ...

_- Okay! Do what you want, but I will not listen to that loser!_

Along with him, two other brothers agreed, but the other nine brothers sided with the older brother.

Hans started to notice the difference in some of his brothers, who were not treating him very well, but in a normal way, without shutting out, without isolating him or anything! Except for his three brothers who still ignore him, the others treated him normally, but without much attention even...

Time passed and Hans noticed that would not have help from anyone, he would have to grow up alone, with only his tactics, and that's what he did! Always getting negative comments from his father, he fed more his inner revolt, he grew lonely, quiet, as if never existed, prepared himself, studied, hid his feelings, was becoming a man cold inside, but nobody ever noticed, since he was a nice and handsome guy on the outside, the most beautiful of thirteen princes.

Years passed and finally the Coronation Day in Arendelle arrived! Several visitors came to see the coronation of Princess Elsa, princes and nobles of all neighboring kingdoms were invited, among them, the nobles of the Southern Isles. The king was very excited, perfect opportunity for their sons to honor the name of their country! The family gathered to talk about the invitation...

**King**: _I will not be able to go, but I will give this chance only one of you! Will bring honor and a good reputation to the Southern Isles. I hope to get great contracts in the kingdom of Arendelle, so I chose the future king of my kingdom, my oldest son. _

The choice to go to Arendelle was the eldest son of the king, of course that meeting, Hans knew he would not be chosen, he knows that the King has no reason to be proud of him... But the Hans's brother noticed and decided to give him a chance...

-_ Father, I accept with great pride, but I prefer stay in the Southern Isles and continue my studies. I could pass the task to another of my brothers?_

**King**_: But of course! I know you will make a great choice, who do you trust? _

_- I wish that Hans to go. I'm sure he will not disappoint._

_-WHAT? But not! Why him? _(one of the brothers said)

**King**_: Silence! So... This is your choice? You are sure it will be well? _

_- Yes, Father! I entrust this task to him. I know he will bring honor to our family. Okay, Hans?_

**Hans**_: Oh... Of course! Yes, I will not disappoint, I'm ready! _

**King**_: Fine... You will tomorrow, and do not disappoint me. _

**Hans**_: Yes, sir. I will not._

Hans was so anxious, he finally had a chance to show what he could be capable of. In all these years, he was alone, had no help from anyone, taught himself, has never been trustworthy, these things would change, he would finally have a chance to be important, even more than his brothers. Finally he would have the father's pride and would not be treated as the last of the last. While he was walking to prepare, he heard a comment from his older brother:

- _I believe in you! _

This motivated him more, made him feel proud, dignified, finally a real prince, or more...

Come the big day! The Coronation Day of Princess Elsa. After arriving in Arendelle, already next day, he was admired with the kingdom, with everyone helping, solidary people, like a family, he loved it, it was all so beautiful.

For this trip he brought his childhood friend, Sitron, it was already a beautiful horse. Hans had taught him all kinds of skills, whether for an emergency or even by mode and posture, a worthy prince's horse.

- _Sitron, looks at all, has no desire to stay here? _

Sitron agreed, nodding ...

- _This place makes me feel... Free. As if it were my home here! _

He stayed in Arendelle for a few days, long enough to know a girl, Princess Anna, the Queen Elsa's sister. It was very good that experience, he identified with her, a strong friendship was started, even more than that, a love...

When she said goodbye, after a accident in the fjord, Sitron overthrew its owner, with no intention, in the river. While recovering breath, Hans had a slight thought.

- _"Princess of Arendelle"... Princess... A life free of all I went through, a new life as Prince of Arendelle, or more, with this lady, I feel I have to do this. Anyway, I can show who I am, I am worthy of something, to show my dad that maybe that youngest son he ignored can become more than those twelve sons he gave attention. And finally be happy here, with someone who I can relate, this beautiful girl... Anna._

After many incidents, the city went through tribulations, serious problems, was affected by unusual weather, which threatened to destroy the kingdom. During that time, Hans has undergone many internal conflicts, he would do anything not to return the Southern Isles, a place of contempt, and stay in Arendelle, be important, and best than his brothers, live a completely different life with his beloved, which was missing the moment. Hans was very worried about her, but one day, a simple sentence changed his mind...

- _If anything happens to the princess, __**you're all Arendelle has left**__..._

Said one of the noble to the prince, who no longer needed to worry about a "princess in danger". He had her attention, but the attention of the kingdom and of the nobles was much better, necessary to be important more than his brothers.

And so was, their desire to be royal, their hatred for the family that despised him, only fueled their sense of anger that made him do what he was not in the plans, leaving Anna die and kill his sister, queen Elsa. He needed to remove obstacles to reach power, but everything was ended.

Hans had the deserved punishment, banished from the kingdom, a bad name, the ruined dignity, and his embarrassed family, he returned to Southern Isles as a prisoner, accompanied by a nobleman. Upon reaching the castle, was taken, still in handcuffs, for a private room, pulled by currents. When he recovered a little reason, he saw his twelve brothers, the elder looked at him with disappointment and contempt, as if he were saying "I believed you." Came the King, who watched the failure of the son carefully. Hans lowered his head in an attempt to not look into the eyes of his father, he knew that whatever his father would say, was not to his benefit.

**King**: _Did you enjoy your visit to Arendelle, "Prince Hans"?_

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Turning the pages.**

**King**: _Did you enjoy your visit to Arendelle, "Prince Hans"?_

Said the King, with sarcasm and disgust, while looking at his son, still handcuffed. Hans knew that the most fault would not be him, but of his older brother, who had trusted and chosen.

**King**: _Look for this, this was an act of shame to our family. If ever pass through their heads follow the same fate, think again, or will end up like this, humiliated. All this for what? In search of... humf, power, whatever?! Accept their positions and nothing more than that... Or will end up like this. _(Said pointing to Hans)

**Hans**_: You don't know why I did it... _(whispered Hans)

**King**_: It's what? Said something? _

Hans paused and remained silent in the room for a few minutes.

**King**_: I thought so... No matter what you do or why that... You will never be more than any other in the world... _

_- Dad, don't need all that..._

**King**_: Silence, was your fault! - _Said the king to the eldest son_ - For his bad choice, not just him but you also embarrassed the Southern Isles! I hope not do it again, you are the future king and hope good things from you. A bad choice can cause the destruction of a kingdom, never forget that! _

_- He is your son, he isn't different from us, he is... _

**King**_: A shame, that's the truth! I took a chance, I caused that he would honor us, and it was all in vain! How does a prince arrives handcuffed in his castle? _

_- He..._ _He's wrong, well, anyone can make mistakes, nobody is perfect... _

**King**_: No one in their right mind tries to assassinate the queen of a kingdom. And this issue ends here! I don't want to talk about it anymore. Does everyone understand? _

_- Yes _(Some princes responded)

**King**_: Great! _

The king was leaving the room, but before leaving, he returned to Hans.

**King**: _Oh, before anything ... _

Hans just felt a strong punch to the face, which made him stunned, quickly recovered, and only saw drops of blood on the floor. He felt his nose bleed and hurt, looked at the father as if to say "_why did it?_", when he heard him say:

**King**: _If only there was someone out there who loved you... Let me tell you I never wanted a thirteenth son..._

Only left Hans scared, surprised and confused, as he left Anna. At that moment the spell turned against the sorcerer. The king has left everyone in the room, the sons surprised and the eldest son angry. Finally he said:

**King**: _Oh, do what you want with him. Is yours ... _

The eleven brothers agreed and informal conversation started. The older brother also left the room, he looked back, in the eyes of Hans, negatively. After what happened, the room was closed, and when they finished, went away laughing. Hans can still hear a few comments like "_he deserved this scolding_" and "_I knew he was just a loser_" Hans definitely fell, and the worst part was hearing this of his father, he fought in childhood to impress him, and his father did not expect at his birth.

The room was empty, and the only window that had a cold breeze came in, making the whole cold place, strangely it was summer, with more gray tone, almost colorless. Hans stood with his head bowed, and his mind was just a movie all he's done, everything he tried to do for someone he loved in vain. Almost a tear was seen, but his conscience told that it was not necessary. . He just wanted to kill herself after all what happened.

**Hans**: _They... They don't know... Don't know..._ - Hans kept repeating -

- _I know. _- Something said in his mind, but it was not his thought -.

When he decided to lift his head and see around him what it was, his shadow was in front, but it was different, was not in the same position as him, but as if he were free, with hands free. Hans thought it strange, looked carefully, he could not understand when his shadow came closer. He was scared, but said nothing. His shadow was closer and closer until get close to his face, he just watched all this in silence, Hans did not want to attract attention from anyone. His shadow suddenly touch him, and created another Hans, but on a different appearance, had no color and was smiling. He closed his eyes, hoping it was a dream or hallucination, opened his eyes and still saw a "he" in front. The first thing he wanted to do was several questions:

**Hans**: _Who are you? Is it real? But how?... _

- _Shh._

A writing appeared on the wall, as if someone communicated with him, was that this shadow was trying.

- _I'm your friend, don't you remember me? In your childhood..._ - was written on the wall -

Hans, for a moment, remembered his imaginary friend when he was five years, he never saw, never heard, but knew he was there, and now know he was real, not an imagination as like the other children were.

**Hans**: _You... Are like me? You've always been like me? _

The unnamed shadow said nothing.

**Hans**: _What? Why not talk? _

The Shadow wrote again that he could not talk to him if he did not allow him to enter his mind, as he did in childhood. Hans did not know how to do this, but the shadow told him by writing that just believe in him. Hans knew it was not a dream and did what it could.

- _Hi._

**Hans**: _Oh, you talked to me! _

- _For telepathy, I can't speak directly. _

**Hans**: _Why not? _

- _I'd have to steal someone's voice to me, and that is wrong, is not it? _

**Hans**: _Yes, but why you're similar to me?_

- _When I touched you, I copied you, so can I have a body and a face to be able to communicate better, or I would be wandering around like a shadow. _

**Hans**: _But if you aren't human, what is it?_

- _I was the fruit of his imagination, but you believed in me so much that I'm here, I know from your past. I saw everything, from the day you forgot about me, I haven't forgotten you. _

**Hans**: _I'm sorry, but what technically you're? _

- _Usually I'm the shadow of anything, I was watching you through your shadow and saw how much you suffer. I'm here to help you. _

**Hans**: _But I abandoned you and am accused of attempted murder, what did I do to deserve your help? _

- _I'll help you! You need, I know what happened. _

Hans stopped for a minute, looking at that shadow with your face, not believed and believed in the same time, he did not know why him appears only now...

**Hans**: _You're here or is it still a figment of my imagination? _

- _I can penetrate things, because I'm not unstable. I need a real body to be like you, but possession is another thing wrong. Anyway, let's go. _

**Hans**: _Let's go... But go where?_

- _I'll take you back to Arendelle to start from scratch. Here in the Southern Isles you will not gain anything._

**Hans**: _No! If you followed me, then you know I can't go back there, I must stay here! _

- _Don't worry, I will make they accept you._

**Hans**: _But how? How?_

- _I will... _

Some of the Hans's brothers heard the conversation, but they only heard Hans talking to someone.

**Brothers**: _Hans, what happened there?_

**Hans**: _They're coming. They can see you?_

- _No, I'm only visible to you. _

**Hans**: _But how will I go from here? _

- _Take._

The shadow took a hand of the prince and removed the glove, touching with a finger in the center of his hand, it began to glow weak, intense orange color.

-_Go._

**Hans**: _But what is it?_

- _Go now!_

Hans, with help, managed to escape through the window, still in handcuffs, of the dark and cold room. When his brothers arrived, they found nothing, just one of his gloves on the floor.

- _Miserable!_ - Said one of the brothers - _Come on!_

Hans was in the middle of a crowd that had gathered at the castle. They were all wanting to see the assassin prince. Hans managed to escape and went to the nearest forest, saw his brothers and a chase began. Hans knew very well the forest, he walked with Sitron to rest the mind. He knew the hiding places, because playing alone when was a kid, and knew where every road would stop, so it was easy to lose them. But painful, he was walking alone, fled and could not return. After the dust settles, continued walking aimlessly.

He was walking, without an ideal path, when he felt something melted on his wrists, when looking, saw the handcuffs that bound him melted, but not burned him. He wondered why what when saw a person on his back with a hood, heading towards the city by the most dangerous road. Hans followed that person, he knew that part of the forest was a place for beasts, and usually nobody leaves alive from that place.

**Hans**: _Sir, don't go down this road, is dangerous!_

Some wolves heard Hans and saw him. Began a chase, the hooded person did not know what was happening when he was caught for Hans and pushed to a large plantation, they hid among the bushes and the wolves haven't seen them.

**Hans**: _Are you okay? _

**Elsa**: _I'm fine, thanks._

**Hans**: _Queen Elsa! _

**Elsa**: _Hans? You should not be in a consultation with a psychologist? _

**Hans**: _What? Not! And what are you doing here?_

**Elsa**: _Well... I..._

**Hans**: _Watch out!_

A wolf had seen the two, when Elsa lowered himself, Hans launched a strong beam of fire that blinded the wolf. Both ran out of that forest and he took her to the town.

**Elsa**: _You... You have powers? Like me? Why you never said have powers like me? Why?_

**Hans**: _Because I did not... _

**Elsa**_: But... But how... _

**Hans**_: That doesn't matter... With all due respect, go back to Arendelle, what you want here? _

**Elsa**_: Your kingdom isn't to blame for your disgusting act in Arendelle! But I have to thank you, you saved my life._

**Hans**_: Why you was towards this forest? _

**Elsa**_: I was way out of town, but I did not know where to go because this is my first time in another country. _

**Hans**_: And those who follow you?_

**Elsa**_: Anna came with me, but she decided to explore the place accompanied by other visitors and left me searching the city alone. _

**Hans**_: Good sister... - _whispered_ -. _

**Elsa**_: What? _

**Hans**_: What? I didn't say anything..._

**Elsa**: _Don't think I forgot what you did, I don't need your help. But thanks... _

**Hans**_: I... I don't these things, but could I ask you something? Something in return for what I did? _

**Elsa**_: Would charge me? _

Hans was just silent, looking at her, waiting for an answer.

**Elsa**_: Say what you want... _

**Hans**_: I want you to give me another chance. Allowing me return to Arendelle, and start again. _

**Elsa**_: Hans, I know what you did, I know your thoughts, you really want... _

**Hans**_: Elsa, I could have let you die, but did not. Don't you see that I want nothing more from my past? _

**Elsa**_: I... I'm still not sure about it. I need to think._

**Hans**: _Alright, whatever. _

Each followed his direction, Elsa to the city, Hans somewhere, he didn't think about going back, but in having new life elsewhere.

Time passes and Hans sooner or later have to come back, he has no shelter or supplies, need a house. Upon his return, he faces the brothers, who hold him again.

_- Don't forget what you did, you stupid! _

_- You will now be able to serve his sentence. _

After many humiliations, the older brother comes to see Hans.

_- I need to speak with you. _

That way, Hans is allowed to leave the room and go towards the older brother, who is waiting outside.

_- You were gone for long hours. Should not know that dad is sick._

**Hans**: _But... What?_

_- Anxiety, stress, depression... Things like..._

**Hans**_: No... It's all my fault._

_- No it's not. I came not only speak it. You knew the Queen Elsa was here? She invited everyone to a dance in celebration of another year the kingdom of Arendelle. You're not on the list._

**Hans**_: I know why..._

_- But I want you to go._

**Hans**_: What? Didn't know what I did?_

_- Yes, I know. But I want you to go. I want you to be reconciled, that clears your name of that kingdom. It's a shame a noble being noted as a criminal. Do this, okay?_

**Hans**_: It's not easy, I don't know if..._

_- Go. Try._

**Hans**_: I... I'll do what I can. Thank you for giving me this chance._

When the day came, Hans got ready and went with Sitron again. He was accompanied by his older brother and two of other brothers, if he tried some other nonsense. Upon arriving there, was treated as a normal guest, and he was surprised, it's as if nothing had happened, he really wanted to stay in that place.

The princess and queen were receiving the guests, when Hans was among them.

**Anna**: _What? Elsa, what's he doing here? - _Whispered Anna_ -._

**Elsa**_: I didn't invite him. Wait here, I'll solve it._

Elsa was toward the princes of the Southern Isles, and asked to speak with Hans.

**Elsa**_: With all due respect, why are you here?_

**Hans**_: I thought this would be a good time to accomplish what I asked in the Southern Isles._

**Elsa**_: I said I'd think about it, don't accomplish it!_

**Hans**_: The majesty doesn't expel a guest, yes?_

**Elsa**_: I 'm able... But... It would not be right... Not now._

**Hans**_: I only ask you to give me a second chance. I didn't come alone, don't worry._

Elsa walked away from the prince, still unsure. She didn't trust him in any way.

**Anna**_: So? Expelled him?_

**Elsa**_: Anna, it would not be correct. I let this pass._

**Anna**_: What? You know what he did? Is aware? He tried to kill me and he would decapitate you! You know that, don't know?_

**Elsa**: _Anna, I'm aware of this, but I see that he really wants to change. _

**Anna**_: Elsa, he doesn't want to change! Nobody wants to change! No one becomes an angel after almost committing a crime! _

**Elsa**_: I know... _

**Anna**_: You trust him, by any chance? _

**Elsa**_: No! Not, in any way. I'm just said he seems interested in starting again. _

**Anna**_: He doesn't deserve, and END! - _Said Anna, indignantly, turning away_ -. _

Elsa had not seen the evil deeds committed by Hans, so she still had a sense of wanting to help, as had by everyone. Anna, having seen his evil deeds closely, couldn't stand having to put up with him in Arendelle again, her hatred for him only grew more.

The party started, they were all talking and having fun. Anna was with Kristoff and Elsa was just talking to some guests. Hans looked at her from afar, just did not know where to start or what to do in that place, he was without something in mind. To distract herself while no one saw him, he was exploring the castle, as it did with Anna, on the coronation day of Elsa. While walking the halls, he saw shadows and he heard doors slamming. He didn't understand it when his shadow (or his imaginary friend) appeared.

**Hans**: _That was you? All I saw here was you, yes? _

_- Doesn't matter. What did you see on the girl? _

**Hans**_: "I saw on the girl"? What? _

_- You look at the girl as if you wanted something. What happened? _

**Hans**_: You're talking about Queen Elsa? It has nothing, I was just looking. _

_- You're feeling something for her? _

**Hans**_: No. It makes no sense. Doesn't have to, there's no reason... _

While they were talking, Elsa opens the door and confronts Hans alone. At that moment, the shadow, which could only be seen by Hans, disappears.

**Elsa**_: Well, I "missed" one more guest. _

**Hans**_: I was just... I'm sorry. _

**Elsa**_: No problem. But you must go back to the salon. _

**Hans**_: Of course. But please, let me stay a little longer here. _

**Elsa**_: Why? _

**Hans**_: I don't like to stay much time in the same place as my brothers. _

**Elsa**_: Why? What did they do?_

After a long conversation in that room, Elsa began to notice that he was just an unhappy young without much motivation, she did not remove the guilt that he has, but went on to look at him in another way.

**Elsa**_: Do... Do you wanna go out? _

**Hans**_: What? _

**Elsa**_: Out of the castle. Strolling... With me. Understand? _

**Hans**_: Sure, why not? _

**Elsa**_: But don't try anything, ok? _

**Hans**_: Yes, I respect your person. _

**Elsa**_: So… Fire powers, yes? _

**Hans**_: Really. But I don't want anyone to know… Not now._

As they left, they left the empty room with only the shadow watching them. The picture that the shadow had copied of Hans was already blurred, showing his anger on that vision. Hans no longer needed his "imaginary friend", and now the problem is Elsa.

_- No, Hans... I will not let…_

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The final warning.**

_- No, Hans... I will not let…_

Said the shadow, indignant, almost being forgotten once again. While continuing to hide, Hans and Elsa were in the castle garden, the same place where he and Anna were getting acquainted.

**Hans**: _Why even called me for a ride, queen? _

**Elsa**_: I saw that needs to get out more, it seems that indoors aren't very comfortable. _

**Hans**_: Certainly... But ... _

**Elsa**_: Hans, I'll be honest with you. I don't trust his word, I'm well aware of that caused in Arendelle, I'm well aware of that tried to cause me! I'm just showing that... That nothing in the past is important anymore. You've shown me that wants to change, I appreciate your good will, but your word isn't worth. You have to earn it with time. _

**Hans**_: To earn...?_

**Elsa**_: Trust!_

**Hans**_: I know! Do you think I don't know? I'm also aware of what I did and I tried to do. I now know it was not worth it... _

**Elsa**_: I'm glad you understand. _

The two talked for a while, Anna felt the lack of Elsa in the lounge and also noticed that Hans wasn't there.

**Anna**: _Kristoff, stay here, I will search for Elsa. _

**Kristoff**_: But why? She should be fine, right? _

**Anna**_: She disappeared and Hans too! _

**Kristoff**_: Ooops, and if they...? _

**Anna**_: "They" anything! Don't think nonsense! I'll search for her. If they ask, You say I was... That I was there. _

**Kristoff**_: But "there" where? Oh, come, I give another excuse. _

After dialoguing enough, Elsa asked him to return to the salon. Hans said he would be there in a few minutes and returned to the room that would have left the shadow, or better, his "imaginary friend".

He searched at his friend, but found nothing out of the ordinary that could be any sign of him. After surreptitiously call him a deserted corridors, he appeared.

**Hans**: _Oh, where were you? _

_- I'm your shadow, remember? _

**Hans**_: Why you speak to me that way?_

The shadow approached Hans, and wasn't happy.

_- Stay away from this woman, understand? If you wish her well... _

**Hans**_: How so? That would be a threat? _

_- You understand... It would be "a fact". I'm warning you, stay away from her. How do you know she wants his good? She doesn't trust you. _

**Hans**_: I know, but I'm not worthy of trust. _

_- I trust you! You must trust me..._

**Hans**_: I feel that she would do me a greater good, after all, I can talk to her. You. .. I don't know if you're same truth, respectively. _

After saying these harsh words, Hans left the shadow and went to the main hall. His imaginary friend no longer worth anything anymore, he did not even believe more...

_- I don't exist, Hans? I will show that I exist... _

Hans came to the salon and at this time, Elsa was receiving yet another guest. This guest would sing for the Queen, submit to the nobles, was her first day there and would make this tribute to the city.

**Elsa**: _It sure your presentation is the prestigious, everything will be ready in few minutes. _

_- Thank you, your majesty. I'm so honored. _

The girl who would sing looked at the decoration of the castle, admiringly of it all. But something made her uneasy, as if a negative energy was in the castle, she could feel it, but ignored.

At the time of presentation, all gathered in the hall to see the girl sing. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were gathered in one part of the hall, Hans was away from them, but always looking for Elsa. The girl would sing a song honoring the city, but when she stay in the middle of the hall, felt stuned, her vision was fading, sat in a chair and preferred to present thus. She didn't postpone her presentation and asked to start playing the piano. Who was playing was her sister, who accompanied her forever. The music started and the singer had forgotten the lyrics, closed her eyes to remember it, but at that moment who was in his mind was no longer her.

Opening her eyes, before blue, now gleaming in a way unusual, began to sing a different lyric, not the rehearsed, had nothing to do with the city honored, but seemed a story.

_-"She lives in a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

_In little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

_She's a little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_She's saying strange things that no one has never heard_

_So do you know what it's about?_

_Are you brave enough to figure out?_

_Know that she's setting her world on fire_

_You are strong enough to leave your doubts?_

_Live it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_It's like walking on air_

_Go try it_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_It's like walking on air_

_Live it, just try to live it_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_Go, live it_

_This is same as I lived_

_It's just like I'm walking on air"_

At that moment, the lights were low, but they all thought to be part of the presentation. The melody was dark and somewhat disturbing, Elsa was uncomfortable and wanted to stop the presentation, but the singer came closer, just looked at her. Hans thought it this all strange and would get satisfaction, but behind the singer girl he could see his imaginary friend stopped, just making movements with his hands, as if manipulating someone and that someone was her. Hans was scared, just staring at the wall where the shadow was. The sister of the singer girl, who played the piano, saw that Hans was uncomfortable and even not knowing who is he, she's noticed that he was so because of the presentation. She looked at the same wall as he looked, but saw nothing more then ignored, but could not leave her doubts. The song continued, and Elsa grew more uncomfortable.

_-"She has a little creepy cat_

_And a little before her death_

_She's so innocent but have an old blue heart_

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little evil old blue heart_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

_Live it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_It's like walking on air_

_Go try it_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_It's like walking on air_

_Live it, just try to live it_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_Go, live it_

_This is same as I lived_

_It's just like I'm walking on air"_

At this time, the girl came closer to Elsa as if to speak something important to her. Elsa was calm on the outside but very nervous inside.

_-"Before searching about_

_Please, listen now_

_You have to get out_

_You have to get out"_

Suddenly everything was silent...

_-"You know that I love you_

_Go on…_

_Live it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_It's like walking on air_

_Go try it_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_It's like walking on air_

_Live it, just try to live it_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_Go, live it_

_This is same as I lived_

_It's just like I'm walking on air"_

Nobody got the lyrics, but it fit perfectly in tune. Everyone applauded, bizarre or not, was a dark and perfect presentation. Elsa applauded, but wasn't satisfied. When the piano stopped playing, the singer came to her senses and saw people applauding, without understanding anything. Her eyes return as blue as before, stopped shine brightly, and she didn't understand what happened. The shadow had already stopped using her, at the moment, disappeared. Hans was scared and slipped out of the hall, going to another hall.

Hans went into an empty hall in the castle, locked the doors and began to call the shadow.

**Hans**: _What do you want? Why do that? Come on! Appear!_

The shadow appeared and, seeing as Hans was confused, decided to tell him the more important.

- _I did it for you to know that I don't want anyone near you._

**Hans**_: But it not makes sense, what you have with me? It's jealousy?_

_- Jealousy no, I just want to show that you don't need these people. If you need someone, to need me, and I will give you what you want._

**Hans**_: You said yourself that possession is something wrong, so why used that girl?_

_- I needed to use someone..._

**Hans**_: And what do you mean by that song?_

_- God, discover yourself! I can't say all..._

**Hans**_: You're out of control! I liked for you to help me and everything, but controlling my life like I was a puppet and scare everyone this way, not that!_

_- The warning was given! If you don't obey, who is around you will suffer!_

Right now the shadow was gone suddenly, the hall went dark, the candles went out violently and some objects fell, making a noise by breaking glass. Nobody heard it, since they were all in the main hall and the music was loud.

Hans was in the way the main hall, yet thoughtful, when he saw Elsa.

**Elsa**: _Oh, I was searching for you! I said I wanted you in the main hall, not is? _

**Hans**_: I'm sorry... _

_**Elsa**__: Don't worry. Don't want to go back, yes? _

**Hans**_: What? _

**Elsa**_: Back... To the Southern Isles._

**Hans**_: Oh, well... You know I don't want... _

**Elsa**_: So... What do you want? _

**Hans**_: I want... I want to stay here. _

**Elsa**_: But you know..._

Hans took her hand.

**Hans**_: I want to stay here with you._

Elsa was surprised and flushed, but said nothing. Hans was about to do something else, when he saw a shadow behind Elsa, his hatred could be seen, Hans was looking scared. Elsa noted that he was looking for something.

**Elsa**: _What... What happened?_

**Hans**_: Elsa, please, stay away._

Hans increasingly retreated, and Elsa was scared, didn't understand what was happening.

**Elsa**_: Hans, what is?_

**Hans**_: He's gets jealous..._

**Elsa**_: Who?_

Suddenly the hall went dark, the lights went out. A mirror on the wall next to Elsa broke violently, some shards of glass fell and hurt her.

**Hans**: _Elsa, are you okay?_

**Elsa**_: Arh, it was just an accident, nothing serious. I just need to clean up._

Elsa went clean the blood on her arm and face, she didn't want to the guests know what happened. She's put another dress and went back to the main hall. Hans was alone in the hall and also returned to the main hall.

**Hans**: _Queen Elsa, are you all right? _

**Elsa**_: I'm fine, I'm fine, but don't say anything to the people, okay? _

**Hans**_: Sure, but why not? _

**Elsa**_: I don't want to they worry. Then I will see what really happened. _

**Hans**_: Elsa, is a waste of time... _

**Elsa**_: And why? Why you talked about a "he"? _

**Hans**_: I can't tell, you'll think I'm crazy. _

**Elsa**_: You were responsible for what? _

**Hans**_: No, no, I would not. _

**Elsa**_: So what? You know, don't know? _

**Hans**_: I can't say..._

**Elsa**_: Hans, is better you tell me now. _

He was silent.

**Elsa**: _Hans... Well... What did you say? It's true? _

**Hans**_: What? _

**Elsa**_: You wanted to stay here. _

**Hans**_: Yes, I feel good here. More than the Southern Isles._

**Elsa**_: But... And what you said about me? You wanna be with me? _

**Hans**_: But... Of course. Well, don't misunderstand... I said for... _

**Elsa**_: Well... It was just by knowing. _

**Hans**_: Elsa... _

**Anna**_: Oh, I'm glad I found you. I was looking for you a long time, Elsa... Oh. Hi, Hans. _

That was the "_Hi_" drier than anyone could have given to someone else. Hans knew that Anna still had a strong hatred for him inside.

**Hans**: _Hello, Anna. _

**Anna**_: Elsa, I'll talk to him a little bit, just to kill the longing. It's not, Hans? _

Hans remained silent and the two were out of the hall.

**Anna**: _Okay, now listen here! I heard your stupid talk to my sister! Don't try more come into in our lives, or you will leave here worse than before, okay? _

**Hans**_: I'm not lying to your sister, Anna. _

**Anna**_: "I'm not lying to your sister, Anna." Yeah, I know! Hans, nobody here trusts you! Stop to try to redeem yourself, you will only get worse, is better get out of here! _

**Hans**_: Hey, Anna! I don't want more problems with you! Nor do I want another word with you! Leave me alone... _

**Anna**_: You think you can just talk to my sister and end? Elsa isn't stupid, she will see what really is happening... And who you really are._

Anna gave a push to Hans and walked away with a lot of hate. The party lasted a few hours until the guests say goodbye, the sister of singer talked to the queen and asked to be careful, because her sister felt a negative energy by location. Elsa didn't really listen for what she said, but kept it in mind.

It was night, Elsa was going for bed and would have to go through a dimly lit hallway by the moon, a faint breeze coming through the window and she was shivering with everything. The shadow was watching her, wouldn't have gone out with Hans, but stayed in the castle. Elsa went to bed and her problems began at dawn.

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Revealing himself.**

It was night, Elsa was going for bed and would have to go through a dimly lit hallway by the moon, a faint breeze coming through the window and she was shivering with everything. The shadow was watching her, wouldn't have gone out with Hans, but stayed in the castle. Elsa went to bed and her problems began at dawn.

Hans was staying, near the castle, and decided go for a walk and see the queen. He couldn't explain, however obvious it was, but wanted to get more time with Elsa. Things weren't good in the castle, many employees went out this morning, didn't want to stay a minute longer in place. Some still remain, among them Kai and Gerda, faithful to the queen.

**Hans**: _But what happened? _

**Elsa**_: Hans? Oh, you saw them? _

**Hans**_: I saw who? _

**Elsa**_: Some employees leaving, I wanted to talk to them. _

**Hans**_: I saw nothing. But what happened? _

**Elsa**_: I don't know. Some employees are complaining about lack of security. They're hurting, but don't know how... What could it be? _

**Hans**_: I don't understand... Can I come? _

Both came in and everything was normal. The large number of employees who were leaving the castle, was silent and half desert.

**Anna**: _Oh, that bastard doing here? _

Said Anna, come by one of the corridors, worried and nervous.

**Elsa**_: What happened, Anna? _

**Anna**_: You didn't see the accident that happened in the garden? The gardener is bleeding a lot, I think he was struck with a blunt object on the head. _

**Elsa**_: What? My God!_

**Anna**_: Don't worry, he is receiving care, this happened just now. You want to see? _

**Elsa**_: No, no. I'd rather stay here, if he's okay, then fine! _

Said Elsa, revealing a little fear of blood. Anna laughed inside but chose to accept the decision of her sister.

**Hans**: _But how did this happen?_

Anna said nothing, just looked at Hans, as if wouldn't even respond. He accepted and not repeated the question.

**Elsa**: _But how did this happen?_

**Anna**_: Just happened! Suddenly I saw him lying on the floor, bleeding. He said he didn't see who struck him, the object was one of those scissors to cut grass, now imagine the pain. _

After a minimum time in the castle, Hans was gone, he felt uncomfortable in the presence of Anna, who ignored him coldly. While walking down the street, thinking about what could have happened to the employees in the castle and why all this? He thought and thought, but no acceptable theory came from his mind, until he remembered his shadow and the threat made to him at the party. Hans briefly noticed that the shadow, or his old imaginary friend, wasn't with him.

**Hans**: _He kept his word... _

In the castle, the things increasingly worsened. In one day, the only ones remaining employees suffered serious injuries at work, inexplicable accidents, and after one day was found the death of one of them. With serious situation, many were thinking that were supernatural energies, since the only explanation for this was the type activities, employees who remained were gone, leaving only Kai and Gerda, who were out of work at the request of Queen Elsa, she not want to risk them until she knew what it was these events. The castle was deserted, with only Anna and Elsa filling that void. Empty corridors, through open windows, the wind moved in and out, the curtains were moving from one side to the other, any noise could be heard, until the noise of the wind. The two were feeling uncomfortable in that place, and Elsa remembered the negative energy that the singer's sister told her at the party. Decided to search for someone expert in these things, she didn't believe in spirits, but preferred to prevent.

Meanwhile, Hans was searching for some way to alert Elsa what was happening. He knew that if he told absolutely everything to her, his dignity would be at risk again, then chose not to risk with the Queen, but with another next to her, maybe could believe him and tell Elsa.

**Hans**: _Sir "Kristoff", yes? I need to talk to you urgently. _

Said Hans to Kristoff, who was near the stable, with Sven, and disinterested in what he said.

**Kristoff**_: "Hans"... What you want? _

**Hans**_: You know about the strange events at the castle? _

**Kristoff**_: Yes, there were more accidents like... The castle is empty now. _

**Hans**_: Empty? _

**Kristoff**_: Go straight to the topic, I haven't time to lose._

**Hans**_: I'm pretty sure I know what it is! _

**Kristoff**_: So go and tell the Queen. _

**Hans**_: She wouldn't believe me... _

**Kristoff**: _Not will be different with me. _

**Hans**_: Listen to me! The castle is in danger! Elsa not will believe me, but you have to tell her before its too late! _

**Kristoff**_: Ooops... Danger? What are you talking about? I know of the accidents, but what kind of danger? _

**Hans**_: I... I can't... Okay, believe! I'm sure it's not something common in the castle, there is a different kind of energy on the environment!_

**Kristoff**_: You mea ... Ghosts? _

**Hans**_: Worst... Not is a ghost, I'm sure. I don't even know what it could be._

They both heard distress calls coming from the castle, the two ran toward without hesitation. How were near the stable, which is close to the castle, only they heard, the rest of the castle was empty.

Opened the door quickly and ran to the hall where the cries for help came. They saw Anna too desperate, together with Elsa in her arms, bleeding. The two were in the middle of a dark room, only lightened by the sun, coming out of a little window open. Hadn't furnishings in room, just a circle of mirrors large size around the sisters, broken with shards everywhere, including in Elsa.

**Kristoff**: _What happened? _

**Anna**_: I shouldn't, we shouldn't... It was all my fault. _

**Hans**_: Anna! You tried a ritual? _

**Anna**_: NO! You don't know! Go away! _

**Kristoff**_: Anna, calm down. I'll take Elsa here, come on. _

Kristoff took Elsa out and after a few days, she was resting in her bed. Anna decided to tell Kristoff what had actually occurred. Hans was out of the castle, waiting for some news about the event or about Elsa.

Kristoff left the castle.

**Hans**: _And how is she? _

**Kristoff**_: You... Were right..._

**Hans**_: Kristoff, for God's sake, what happened?_

**Kristoff**_: Elsa suspects that these events are truly supernatural. She decided to call an expert at it, but Anna has convinced themselves that the two could expel such a spirit and did. They put mirrors around to where they could see the reflection of the ghost in the mirror, Anna said she could see, but it broke. The shards were thrown violently in Elsa, were directed only to her for some reason, not in Anna. _

**Hans**: _What she saw in the mirror? _

**Kristoff**_: She saw the image of Elsa, but colorless and lifeless. She stood, looking at Anna, wasn't as Elsa at her side, but as another thing similar to Elsa._

**Hans**_: That... That's not a ghost... _

**Kristoff**_: You know what's that? _

**Hans**_: He wants Elsa, so... The broken glass just hurt her! _

**Kristoff**_: But he whom? _

**Hans**_: The shadow... I don't know exactly what it is, but the help of an expert is required for this. What about Elsa? She's okay? _

**Kristoff**_: She's great. Suffered only a few cuts, but tomorrow she will be even better._

The other day, Elsa was feeling much better. But she was still uncomfortable with the environment, the castle was deserted and dangerous, she knew it wasn't normal and decided to call the singer's sister presented in the party, as she had earlier warned about the negative energy.

_- But I didn't feel that. Was my sister. Call her. _

The singer was presented again and Elsa was talking to her about those occurring in the castle.

_- Have you ever wanted to know about the history of this castle? Who knows may be someone who lived here before you? _

**Elsa**: _You think? _

_- Maybe ... Search it. But don't call that spirit again, you don't really know what you're dealing. _

**Elsa**_: Okay. But after studying about the history of this castle... What do I do? _

_- You could call someone expert to expel by you, or talk to that spirit, he will know to say. _

**Elsa**_: Thank you for your help._

Elsa was searching for a way, your own solution. Hans was searching a way to control the shadow that was once his friend. Amazingly, Kristoff wanted to help him. Not for him, but for Anna, especially because she's also suffers from it.

**Kristoff**: _Okay, where do we start? _

**Hans**_: I don't know... Oh, the music! Remember the music presented at the prom? I'm sure if I knew what it is, would be a big step to find out what the shadow is and what he wants. _

Hans knew what the shadow was, but didn't know what he really wanted, or how he came to exist. Hans was suspicious that his "imaginary friend" is hiding something from him all this time. Something very important...

They stayed all night at a local library, Kristoff was searching the history of Arendelle and the family who owned the properties of the castle, everything seemed so boring, standing between piles of books searching for one, but he need to do that by Anna, and Hans at a table, studying about the lyrics, they would have written on paper, the melody not go out of his head and the lyrics were hard to forget after that frightening experience.

**Hans**: _It's impossible to study a lyric like that without some source! It makes no sense! Are talking about someone, a girl who lived in a creepy place, but what? It seems that it has nothing to do with what is happening. _

**Kristoff**: _Or better, my dear. Look what I found. _

**Hans**_: What is it?_

Kristoff had found a book about the history of Arendelle. Was written about the previous family of Anna and Elsa, a severe king, a queen near death, a lonely girl and her older sister, who despised her. Hans in a moment seen himself in the place of that little girl, with long black hair and her doll in hand. The book does not talk much of the girl,so he decided to search for more about her.

Elsa was in the castle library, searching for the castle's history, and Anna was in her room, sleeping. She had a nightmare and woke up very scared, dreamed of the uninhabited castle, as in a zombie apocalypse. Only the moonlight illuminated, there was no one, just her, her sister wasn't there, there was no one, except...

Except a shadowy figure in the corridor, a shadow of someone she didn't know exactly if it was someone else. As he approached, she saw that he's Hans, with a sword in his hand, covered in blood, and a part of the Elsa's dress, also bloodstained. It was just like when she saw him trying to kill his sister, last time. He looked at her maliciously, planned to do something.

**Hans**: _You're next..._

He said in her nightmare. That only made her hate for Hans increase further, Anna was tell it to Elsa when really saw a shadow near her bed, standing. Looked like Hans, but it was only his silhouette, she just stayed quiet, didn't know what to do, but cry was one of the things that she wouldn't do.

_- Her hatred for him is essential. _

It was just what he said to Anna. The shadow made her sleep again, with a black mist that was breathed for her, and while she was asleep, he decided to use her to get closer to Elsa. Elsa was his target. Anna didn't struggle to escape that, her hatred for Hans blinded her completely, she didn't care what it would do, but felt that shadow also had hatred for Hans, and decided to let it go.

While Elsa was searching among the books, saw Anna at the entrance of the library, just smiling. Elsa didn't care.

**Elsa**: _Hello, Anna. _

No answer. Anna (or she thought to be Anna) had a different appearance and is more paler, the color of her eyes were gray, a shade of blue lifeless. She seemed cold and slowly was approaching to Elsa, who was distrustful.

Meanwhile, Hans ran desperately to the castle, hoping that the shadow hadn't done anything with Elsa, Kristoff accompanied him. He was to enter the castle when he saw Anna, the real Anna, in front of the castle, huddled, cold and scared. She was weak and couldn't speak very well. It was late afternoon, the sun was setting, and Hans didn't hesitate to ask...

**Hans**: _What happened? Where is Elsa? _

Anna had no strength to speak, only turned her head slowly, looked fixedly Hans, and said with the rest of her forces.

**Anna**: _That's not a ghost..._

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (end) - The end of a hard walk.**

**Anna**_: That's not a ghost..._

**Hans**_: I'll go._

**Anna**_: No! You don't know... It possessed my sister! _

**Hans**_: Anna... For her, for you, I'll go. But hey, all I want now is to forgive me for my actions. Kristoff, stay with her. _

**Kristoff**_: If you're doing that, I'm admired. You really changed... _

It was dusk rapidly, Hans asked to Kristoff to take Anna to another place and then took up his sword and entered the uninhabited castle. Outside, the two brothers who followed Hans in the travel, found the princess Anna with Kristoff.

_- Where's Hans? Do you know? _

**Kristoff**_: He's in the castle. _

_- Oh, great. We need him back soon, he has to return... _

**Kristoff**_: Hey! Leave him there... _

**Anna**_: Please... _

The Hans's brothers understood nothing, but decided be in favor of the Princess Anna.

_- Is better leave him. - _Said the older brother_ - I see that the mission he has here... Was done._

The older brother seemed proud, even with the expression of fear and worry on the faces of Anna and Kristoff, he noticed that Hans was finally forgiven.

Meanwhile, Hans was in the castle, dark and gloomy. He was scared, but not show, used his power to ascend to candles he saw through the rooms to brighten his path. He could hear the noise when stepped on, tried his best to be quiet, it was colder, so cold since the night Eternal Winter condemning Arendelle in times past. He came to the room where the Queen would be hurt by the broken glass. There were the mirrors broken, dusty, the whole room seemed deserted when he heard footsteps that were not his.

A figure walked the aisles, sometimes in his front, sometimes behind. Hans just waited for some reaction of Elsa, or what he thought was Elsa. The candles went out and the room was lit only by moonlight coming out by one of the windows slightly open.

At the entrance of the room, he saw a silhouette of a woman, in the certainty that it was Elsa, rushed to her side.

**Hans**: _Elsa? Elsa, are you okay?_

When out of the darkness, was revealed to Elsa, but had no color, black hair and dress color night that sparkled. Definitely it wasn't Elsa, or rather, was physically, but it wasn't Elsa in that body.

**Hans**_: You... You possessed her! - _Hans said with much hate_ -._

_- I don't. - _Said the supposed Elsa_ - I just took borrowed._

**Hans**_: But why do it?_

_- Because you're mine, Hans. Let me have you for me. Let me care for and guide your life to a path of happiness, I will never leave you. Humans like her - referring to Elsa - will abandon you and forget you quickly and easily, not me, I forgive you for everything, I love you._

The shadow came closer to Hans and stroked his face with a very kind look. Looked so happy to see him again, closer, so scared.

**Hans**_: NO! - _Said, walking away_ - you say you're my friend, you say you're in my favor but you want to take my life! I know why, I know you isn't who says! _

_- Do you know? But you know what? _

**Hans**_: You want my happiness because went through the same like me, and died unhappy... I know everything... _

_- Hans... _

**Hans**_: You don't need to be this unhappy spirit, don't need take the joy of others. You can be free as you said in that song, it was what you wanted most..._

_- I can't... I can't. I don't have this right... _

**Hans**_: I'll help you, you can. What can't is make other people unhappy._

_- I do it for you! _

**Hans**_: But that also makes me unhappy... _

_- Do you love this girl? _

**Hans**_: Elsa? I just want to free her... _

_- You love her! More than me! _

The fury of the lonely soul manifested physically and was put sparks in the corners of the room, gradually causing a small fire, which would strengthen it from his anger rising.

**Hans**: _What is it? Why did you do that?_

Hans sought the shade around that fire, which grew stronger. Saw him near the flames, with a look worse than before, his anger was clearly seen, his irises were deep red color and looked like it was crying blood. Definitely isn't your imaginary friend, he decided to escape from that place, or will die. Ran down a hallway, not taken by the flames, it was dark, lit only by the strong orange glow behind him. He no longer heard anything or burning objects clattered, Hans could only hear the wind passing back and forth, and saw only the moonlight illuminating some runners. He listened, looked away, a gentle voice, who sang quietly, as if nothing ever happening. "_She lives in a little creepy house_" followed by "_In a little creepy place_". That voice, so sweet as it was, disturbed in the mind of Hans, who was having trouble concentrating on where he was walking, it was dark and he could only hear the voice. The song sounded more like a threat, and said "_You will not escape, you will not escape_" repeatedly followed by "_I'll take your life, I'll take your life_," Hans stopped and decided to wait for death.

_- You wouldn't go so far, my dear, you can still end up with all this... If you give me your life. - The shadow said with a very soft tone -. _

**Hans**_: I'm... I'm yours, m-my life is yours... Come closer, let me touch you._

The shadow came closer, as if to hug him.

_- Glad you understand. I just want your best... _

**Hans**_: Y-you... Know I love you. _

Yes, Hans definitely loved her, but wasn't with the shadow he said, but with the owner of the body that the shadow had. He knew that wherever she is, she could hear him. He hugged her, even if not true Elsa there, and stayed that way for a few minutes. Continued to speak.

**Hans**: _You know... I don't want more your fall... That my love for you was unique, it was different, it was true love. I haven't had a chance to hear your voice when said my name, sad or happy, it was music to me - _he said, shedding a tear_ - even if you don't mind about me, I'll love you. Even if you wanted me to fall, I'll love you... Even after I tried to do against you, I'll still love you, keep it... Elsa..._

The shadow realized that these words weren't for her. Hans looked at her, still hugging her, he said.

**Hans**: _Forgive me... _

He drew his sword and stabbed her in the stomach, the sword surpassed the body of Elsa, the shadow knew possessed a body, but died, had a second death and never return to the living world, Hans knew that too. The shadow tightened his arm and said.

_-You know that I love you... Go on…_

Saying this, she fell to the floor, Elsa's body was on the floor, motionless, a shadow had left half her body, was kneeling, couldn't believe what he had done, she loved him and cared for him while his brothers and father nor paid attention to him, but deep down she still loved him. She disappeared gradually, but as was in place, the castle kept catching fire. Hans ran to the nearest window and went out, looked back and saw only flames, he knew had let someone special inside, launched the only glove he wore, stained with blood on the floor and stood looking at the fire, with no expression of feeling, cold. He fled after what happened. The fire was extinguished, hours later, there they found only the body of Elsa, intact, had not been burned, or in a state of decomposition, was perfect, as she was the queen. Anna was inconsolable on seeing the sister, practically dead. They told her that there was still hope, Kristoff hugged her as he could, and repeated.

**Kristoff**: _Calm down... Everything will be fine, will be fine. _

The Hans's brothers returned to the Southern Isles, Hans was gone and they had hoped that would find him there.

The case was investigated. Kristoff told Anna that he had studied with Hans about the history of Arendelle, which attacked her sister was the spirit of a girl killed in a fire caused by herself, in an attempt to draw the attention of the family, who didn't care about her. The girl would have suffered the same as Hans suffered and, after she died, searched someone like her, for don't pass by it, and found him. She was the ancestress Princess of Arendelle, and would have died in this tragic accident with the family together. Kristoff decided to tell Anna, because the guards didn't believe him, over time this case was filed.

Hans would be gone for a few days, he wrote a letter apologizing to the brothers and claiming that he killed Elsa and I couldn't stop being who he really is, he fulfilled what planned to do since the day I set foot in Arendelle but confessed that loved Elsa after the days he spent in the city. Sent to the brothers.

Elsa spent a few days of rest, had miraculously escaped death. Kristoff believes that the Princess' soul had compassion on her, and let her live, or had compassion on Hans ...

Everything seemed back to normal... Or almost. Elsa wanted to talk to Hans, even sharing space with the soul of the princess in her body, she could hear what he said to her that night.

The guards began a search to the confessed killer of the queen, after several days of searching, they found an abandoned house in the forest, already consumed by the high vegetation and small animals that lived in it, such as squirrels, birds and insects. There they found the body of the prince of the Southern Isles, he had his own sword into his stomach, died as the queen. Said suicide because they found another letter, written by Hans, saying it could never forgive himself for the death of the queen.

Elsa never had a chance to hear again what Hans told her that night, she was informed of his death, but never loved him as much as he loved her.

**THE END**


End file.
